Divergent Alternate Ending
by TrisAnnabethFourEver
Summary: What if it was all a simulation. What if what Tris's reality was turned upside down by shocking news. And now she has to stop a war just to live a normal life. But Tris's life is far from normal. Mostly Tris pov. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Divergent Alternate ending**

 **Disclaimer: Hey guys my name is not Veronica Roth I'm only thirteen so yea thx I only own my plot line not the Divergent books or her characters if I did I probably wouldn't be here**?

 **Chapter one**

I wake up from the simulation with a startled gasp.

Tori grips my hand so tightly I'm surprised she didn't cut off my circulation.

"Tris I just want you to know one I would never be angry at you, And two I am so sorry you had to see that it was your mothers idea she thought that by showing nine people the future that you all could stop the war. So so far you, Four, Zeke, Uriah, and Shauna have seen that. The rest as in Lynn, Mar, Chris, and Will need to see it."

"Does Shauna hate me?" I ask quietly. I didn't hear the back door open until she speaks up,

"Oh Tris honey I could never hate my little sister."

"What?" I ask.

"Tris, Lynn and I are your biological sisters. You were taken away two months after you and Lynn were born." Shauna says tears glistening in her eyes. "For months I'd thought you'd died but then mom explained it to me. A man named David stole you and gave you to Natalie and Andrew Prior. We know you are divergent. The stuff simulation me didn't tell you is that me and Lynn are also divergent and I think that sim me was only angry because she didn't want her sister to get hurt."

"This is very shocking information." I say. Shauna nods understandably.

"It is a lot to take in I definitely understand that. But I will have you know I will stand by your side as your sister and your friend. And we will win this war. Only if you would let me."

"Of course I would love to be the sister to you and Lynn. Do you think that I could change my last name? Oh and what's my birthday?" Shauna's smile lights up the room.

"Of course you can change your last name. You are now officially Beatrice Halloway. Your birthday is the 26 of April same as Lynn and Mar's."

"Thank you so much for telling me this, Sis." Thats all it took Shauna breaks down. I hear the door open and close again Zeke and Tobias enter the room followed closely by Uriah.

"Shhhh Shauna its okay. What's wrong honey." Zeke coos. Shauna's sobs pause.

"I'm just so happy to finally have my other sister back." I smile. Tobias looks up at me and the smile he wears practically breaks his face. He opens his arms and I run into them.

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry." I say sobbing into his chest.

"Shush Tris honey its okay." He says practically repeating Zeke's words from earlier. " I'm not mad at you." Just then Tori whom I forgot was there said the classic line.

" Your results were inconclusive." We all bust up. "Now get out of here before the supervisor comes." She says sternly. We all wave bye.

Page break

When we reach my house we all go around the back. The plan is to tell my mom where we are going and she will tell my dad who is in on the plan. Shauna bought me and Christina some Dauntless clothes whereas Zeke bought some for Will. Uriah told Tori to tell Will and Christina where to go to meet up with us.

"Hi 'mom'" I say as I walked in the door emphasizing mom.

"So I guess you were informed that I am not your biological mother?" She asks.

"Yes. Sixteen years you have had to tell me and you didn't honestly I'm disappointed."

"I am so sorry Beatrice David threatened to reveal my secret to Erudite and I was afraid I would die and then you wouldn't have a mother and more than likely no father." She says.

"That was selfish." I reply.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Ok I'll get over it but my last name is now Halloway and me and my friends are going to Dauntless to plan." I say and she nods

"Tell Hana Nat says hi. She is my sister. One piece of the sim that was inaccurate was that max was in on the plan. He is divergent and is not helping Jeanine."

"Ok thanks." I reply and with that I am out the door.

"Guys Max is on our side." I say. They nod.

"He was the one who got us the serums for the aptitude test."

"I was wondering how you got those."

"Guys we should probably start moving. People are peeping and by people I mean Marcus Eaton." I say. "He hasn't noticed you guys but he is coming over." Tobias rushes around to the back of the house and we all follow him.

"Hurry." I whisper shout to Uriah who is lagging behind. Shauna reaches out and grabs my hand. And we run and don't look back.

Page break

We reach the tracks with twenty minutes to spare.

"Here Tris," Shauna says while handing me a stack of clothes. " There's an abandoned building over there. Common lets go get you changed. Make up hair and all."

"Okay." We walk to the building and Shauna turns around and I quickly put on the black ripped skinny jeans, a black crop top, and a pair of combat boots with spikes. When I'm finished she applies concealer under my eyes to cover dark circles from sleepless nights worry about the aptitude test. She then puts a little bronzer on my face and some blush. She then gives me a smokey eye look. She finishes the eyes with what she calls her signature wing. She fishes off the look with a dark lip and adds rose gold highlight to my cheek bones, cupids bow, my brow bone, and the tip of my nose.

She says that my eyebrows are perfect so she doesn't need to do anything. Apparently we need to get tattoo's and piercings. She also wants us to go to the spa.

We return to the group and Tobias' jaw is unhinged from his face. Shauna snickers next to me.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies," I say. Shauna can't hold back her laugh now. She is practically rolling on the floor. " Don't die on me sis." I say laughing. A few minutes later we here Zeke and Uriah.

"Shut up, someone's coming." Zeke whispers. That stops our laughter. We hear voices that are distinctly female and one of them reminds me of my voice deep but feminine. Lynn and Marlene. We see them emerge from an alley.

"Hey guys." Shauna calls. "C'mere," they head towards us. Lynns eyes are locked on mine. I never noticed how pretty she really was with her long blonde hair and golden eyes. Whereas Shauna has dark hair with blue eyes. My eyes. Then it happens Lynn is running right at me. I open my arms expecting to catch her. But she jumps at me wrapping me in her arms. Giving me a hug. Gasps are heard Lynn doesn't just give you a hug, she has to really like you or you have to be family.

"Oh my god." She whispers, "your real."

 **A/N Hey Guys so my other story kinda went flop. I have just been really stressed out and school got crazy so I couldn't update. The sad lart is I ligit have thirty chapters but they are on notebook paper and not on my computer, so I haven't found time to transfer it over? Sorry. Ok my next update for this should be soon. It will mostly be Tris's pov but you never know.**

 **~A?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I am not veronica roth therefore I don't own Divergent! Just this plot?

 **A/N hey guys! Thanks for the support. So here is chapter two! Enjoy ️**

Chapter 2

When Lynn lets go of me, Mar comes over and throws her arms around me. I hug her back equally as enthusiastically because it was my fault she died.

"It wasn't your fault Tris." She says as if reading my thoughts.

"But I could've saved you if we had just gotten another person-"

"Stop right there Tris. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. So don't beat yourself up about it. Plus it wasn't even real." She has a point.

"So you aren't mad?" I ask.

"It's hard to be mad at you Bea." I let out a relived sigh.

"Good, now thats taken care of a certain best friend wants to say hi." Said a voice I know all too well.

"Chrissy!" Mar and I exclaim. She jumps Mar and because Mar is still hugging me we both go down and we are a tangles of best friend love ❤️.

"Never do that to me. Both of you." Chrissy exclaims.

Page break

After Christina and Will change, and all the girls make up has been done. We hear Tobias call out

"Two minutes!" Then, "one minute." We all walk towards the train. It's about three in the afternoon. We have about four hours. Christina told her parents she was being tutored on four subjects, one an hour. Will told his parents he was tutoring someone. Where Shauna told her mom she found me and her mom is all for stopping the war. Same with Marlene's. We are going to Mrs. Pedrad's who is Zeke and Uri's mom. Tobias invited Amar (who is still alive). He told me Amar is like the father her never had. Max will also be there. And he is the sister of Hana and my m-Natalie. I have got to get used to not calling her mom.

I hear the train before I see it. The whoosh of the doors and passing wind.

"Get ready!" Zeke shouts. I feel the vibration of the train in my bones. Then I'm running, running to jump like I've done a million times before. But that was different. That was a simulation, this, this is real. 3. Jumping the first time. 2. Jumping to save the city. 1. Jumping to go outside the fence. I jump and am suspended into nothingness until... wham I'm in the car on my feet. There is clapping. Everyone is smiling appreciably.

"Good job sis." Lynn says. "For a stiff," she teases. I roll my eyes and stomp on her foot. "Ok I deserved that."

"Damn right you did." I say laughing. "What floor?" I say mimicking her voice.

"One hundredth." She says in a high pitched voice.

"I do not sound like that." She nods.

"It's more like, hey guys." She says in a voice a little bit higher than hers.

"No guys its this, Aloha!" Shauna says in her normal voice. We have our moms voice.

"Shut up." I say, blushing. Have I mentioned that I hate being the center of attention. Tobias pulls me into a hug, and we ride the train towards Dauntless, my real home.

Page break

When we reach the compound Zeke yells,

"Get ready." Yet again. Christina grabs my hand,

"I can't do it unless someone drags me." She says jokingly we both laugh. She drops my hand and I grab Shauna's. She pulls me into a hug,

"I love you little one." She whispers in my ear.

"I love you to shaun." And we jump.

We land with ease having done this before. Tobias and Zeke have disappeared probably went to the net. Shauna stands on the ledge and does the speech Max always does. We are all practically rolling on the ground when she's finished, she made her voice go really deep to sound like Max.

"So," she said in that deep voice, "who's first?"

"Me," I say with a new found confidence. I walk up to the ledge. And pretend to take of a jacket.

"Take it off stiff," Will says miming Peter. I fake throwing my jacket at him. I don't think I just jump. And mock salute the group before disappearing into blackness. I hit the net and bounce back up, when I hit it again I grip the net with enough force that too keep myself from bouncing again. I'm suddenly rolled off the net and almost fall until he caught me.

"What you get pushed?"

"No."

"What's your name," he says a grin tugging his features.

"Tris," I say firmly. A smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth.

Page break

We reach Hana's apartment in no time at all. Zeke knocks on the door and she opens it, her eyes meet mine and she throws herself at me in a motherly embrace.

"Where's mom?" Shauna asks.

"She is on her way," Hana replies letting go of me to hug everyone else. Just as she said that the door opens to reveal a woman. She was petit and had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was accompanied by a tall dark haired man with blue eyes. A a short boy of about ten with dark curly hair and dark eyes. The woman's eyes find me and her eyes glaze with tears.

"Beatrice," she says softly. The man's eyes snap to mine and he lets out a sob. "My sweet baby, my innocent little daughter, your here." She says tears running down her face.

"Bumble bea," my dad says. It's then that a memory comes to mind its very hazy. Blue eyes gazing at me, a woman's voice singing.

"We love you bumble bea," I remember now.

"Mom, Dad." I say my eyes welling up with tears. They nod.

"You are so. Beautiful." My mother says. "So so beautiful." I run to her and she embraces me. My father soon joins. The Shauna, Lynn, and finally Hector.

"Okay now that that is taken care of. Lets get to planning." Says a voice loudly but not harshly almost calming. Max.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys so this is shortish sorry I was in a rush to post I might not post for a coupple of days bc i need to start chapter four. So for the next three weeks I'll be at defhr camp so i wont have all day to write so after this it might be a few weeks.**

Disclaimer: I am not veronica roth I don't own divergent. Just my plot ?

Chapter 3

After a four hour planning meeting me Will and Chrissy are riding the train on our way back to our factions.

We reach Abnegation first. I give them both a hug and Will says,

"See you tomorrow Trissy." And winks. I wave and jump off retrieving my clothes and putting them on over top of my Dauntless ones.

Page break

We reach the Hancock building and politely walk up the stairs.

When reaching the level the ceremony was being held in, the Abnegation are the only faction that has arrived.

After about twenty minutes of setting up, the other factions start to trickle in. I see Will, he winks at me and sticks his tongue out and it takes all my willpower not to laugh.

About five minutes later I can hear Christina's squeal's from the door as she spots me. She must then realize she shouldn't know me because she immediately shuts up. I smirk. It's barely there but she scowls at me. I just silently laugh. My 'father's glare could be seen across the room. Caleb just shakes his head.

Time skip

"Beatrice Halloway." I hear my name called just like before. I slowly walk up to the stage and take the knife from Marcus. Glaring at him the whole time. Out of the corner of my eye i can see the whole gang but Tobias glaring. Tobias had to be at the net so he isn't here. I cut my palm and put it over the coals with no hesitation at all.

"Dauntless," Marcus says a hint of shock in his voice. The one thing that changed so far is that Cal didn't transfer. He is still Abnegation, thank the Gods. I walk over to the Dauntless section with a bright smile on my face. Shauna pulls me into a hug and gasps are heard. She pulls me onto her lap and pulls my hair out of its bun, she starts doing an intricate braid. Not a normal french braid, a... what do you call it? Oh a Dutch braid. As the choosing ceremony continues people just stare at us. I can hear the murmurs.

"They look so similar."

"Isn't Shauna's last name Halloway?"

"How is an Abnegation born related to a Dauntless born?"

"Is she the missing daunter of the Halloway's?" I just smile they will find out soon enough but shouldn't my name and me a Shauna's hug give it away? People are strange.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back from the dead guys! Sorry I was at camp for three weeks and then I basically had shit to do and the chapter wasn't finished. Updates will gradually slow down as school starts next month but I am wholy enjoying writing this. Thank you all soooo much for all the reviews. Drop a review with some constructive criticism. But please don't say anything that you wouldn't want someone saying to you. But now I need to stop talking. Kay on with the chapter.**

Chapter 4

After the choosing ceremony the Dauntless get up and head to the doors. We run down the stairs, and burst through the doors to the street. Shauna grabs my hand and we run. We're the leaders I can feel the stares of the Dauntless burning into my head. When we reach the tracks me and Shauna scale the poles. We are the first on the platform. We just stand there arms crossed waiting for the rest of the faction. First up are Uriah, Christina, Lynn, and Mar. then comes the rest of the faction.

"Get ready!" Someone shouts. Probably Zeke knowing him. I hear the train before I see it. Again I feel its vibration in my feet it is surprisingly calming.

Page break

When we reach the compound we get ready to jump.

Three.

Two.

One. I land on the ground stumble a little but don't fall.

"Ooh look the stiff can jump off a train," sneers Peter from the ground. I laugh.

"Ooh look its the candor boy who has mommy and daddy issues," I respond. Everyone laughs.

"Nice one Tris," Christina comments. She also landed on her feet.

"Same to you," I say smirking. She laughs.

"Initiates!" Max's loud voice breaks us out of our laughing fit. He winks at me. Then he starts into the long boring speech. I wake out of my little daze when Christina elbows me Max is looking directly at me when he says "Someone has to go first. Who's it going to be?"

"Me," this is almost exactly like last time. I smile at Max and I feel a presence behind me. They put their hand on my shoulder its Lynn. I lean into her touch and then I walk forward. Towards Dauntless, towards my home.

I hit the net seconds later and ricochet back up. I grab the net and start laughing, when I'm suddenly a hand is reaching for me. I grasp it and sparks flow through my arm. As I'm pulled off the net I'm met by blue eyes darker than the ocean.

Tobias. He smiles at me.

"Whats your name?"

"Tris," I say firmly.

"First jumper Tris! Welcome to Dauntless."

Page break

After the tour we change and go to the dining hall. Christina, Will and I all head over to the table that inhabits 'the gang'. I sit down between Tobias and Shauna. There was a space there so I'm assuming it was meant for a person. Shauna turns to me and kisses my temple pulling me into a side hug. I hear someone wolf whistle. Shauna's face turns so red with anger, she stands up and climbs on the table.

"Who did it?!" She shouts. Peter stands up a stupid smirk plastered on his face. Shauna smiles knowing exactly who this is. "Well then I will have you know that this here beautiful young lady is my little sister whom I haven't seen since she was two weeks old. So I suggest you shut the fuck up!" Shauna says quiet calmly. I can see the emotion in her eyes even though her face is stony. She's trying to hold back tears.

Peter looks shocked.

"Your sister is a Stiff?!" He asks incredulously. Shauna nods. I grab her hand and pull her back down. Tears stream silently down her face. Zeke pulls her close.

I look over to Tobias and he mouths,

'Are you okay?' I nod. He looks unconvinced.

"I am really I whisper." He just shakes his head. I turn to look at the table. Why wouldn't I be okay? I mean I know Peter, Molly, and Drew will make my life a living hell but I'm fine with that. I just don't see what the big deal is. I sigh.

"You okay Tris?" Marlene asks.

"I wouldn't ask her that if I were you," Tobias responds. I get up from the table.

"I'll be back."

"Tris you can't leave because the initiates get escorted back," Zeke reminds me. I groan. Great now I have to be in the same proximity as Eric.

A/N so how was it? Leave a review and let me know. ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N**

 **Okay so I really don't remeber how long ago my last update was but I SURVIED THE FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL! I'm sorry it took so long to update i was really busy and I didn't have time to write. But I'll try to get better! Okay on with the chapter.**

(Tris POV)

We follow Eric out of the dining hall and head to the dorms.

"Be ready and in the training room by 7 am or you'll be cut." No one says anything because the two people who spoke out last time, Will and Christina are now aware of the consequences.

Time skip

Christina, Will and I decide to go hang in the pit till curfew. Just because we can.

"Who do you think will get cut first?" Will asks.

" I hope it's Peter," I say, "Even though it will never happen." Christina nods.

"But Four will do anything in his power to cut him. One wrong move and Max will know." I hum in agreement. Will smirks.

"The guns," he mutters, "remember what happened when we did guns?" I snort.

"He is so dead." We all laugh.

"Hey fam!" Out of nowhere Uriah appears at my side. Christina shrieks.

"Uriah Pedrad!" Will and I snicker, she glares at us. That just makes us laugh more. Christina fixes her glare on Uri and he hides behind me.

"Pansycake," I mutter. He gasps.

"Trissy how could you?!" I step on his foot hard.

"I told you not to call me that!" He shrinks back in fear.

"I just came to tell y'all we're meeting in my mom's apartment." We nod.

"Kay." Chris says. "Lets go gang." And we head off.

Time skip

We reach the apartment to hear loud laughter coming from inside. So much for being discrete. Uriah opens the door to find Zeke and Tobias dancing in the middle of the room. I roll my eyes and walk over and sit next Shauna.

"And to think we date them." She nods.

"Idiots," she mumbles. I snort. They two idiots look over at us sheepish grins on their faces.

"Hey Tris," Tobias says. I roll my eyes for what feels like the seven hundredth time today. He looks down.

"You're an idiot." He nods. "Thats why I love you," he looks up and grins. I clap my hands together, "lets get started."


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my Gosh guys. I'm so sorry, school got really crazy really fast and my two hardest classes kind of buckled down on me. So here is chapter six I hope I did an okay job. Please leave a review I love getting them. I love you all!**

 **-Abby**

Chapter 6

(Tris POV)

Max stands.

"Eric has been leaving the compound more often I have him being tailed by a trustworthy source. And each time I'm informed he's gone to Erudite." We nod. "As of what happened last time I will be overseeing training with Eric." I smirk at this, Peter doesn't stand a chance. Christina and Will look at me similar expressions on their faces. Uriah looks at me grinning evilly, "also the Dauntless born and the transfers will be training together." Marlene looks over at us and winks. Lynn beams at me. I smile back. "Lauren had to step down as the Dauntless born trainer for personal reasons. She informed me this evening right as I was in my way. And so Shauna would you like to do the honors?" She nods.

"As of five minutes ago I'm the new Dauntless born trainer." I grin and nudge her with my elbow. She grins back at me. All three sisters together for like two months. Tobias glances over at me and I smile warmly at him. He smiles back,

"So on with the meeting?" I say. Everyone nods. "So who wants to start?" Uriah raises his hand.

"We should have a spy." I stare at him blankly.

"That puts one of us at risk of death."

"Yeah but it gives us the chance to know the exact details of the attack." I sigh.

"I may or may not have already contacted Cara and Fernando." Will's head snaps in my direction. "They're both willing to help. And Cara isn't sure yet if we can trust Caleb." Everyone makes a noise of agreement. "She said it's too unpredictable, after I explained everything to her. Oh and Will, she can't wait to see you at visiting day, or earlier." Will grins.

(Time skip)

After we discuss Cara's roll further, Max says that we should get to bed on time so we aren't late for training. Uriah, Mar, Lynn, Chris, Will, and I head back to the dorms. When we get to the transfer dorms we hug each-other, Lynn and mine lasting longer, and head into the dorm.

"Good night Chrissy, good night Willy poo," he scowls at the name.

"Night Trissy." Chrissy responds crawling into bed.

"G'night Trissy poo," Will smirks as he flops onto his bed. I pull the covers back in my bed and slide into it.

(Time skip)

I wake to cold water being poured all over me. Who, you might think, would do such a thing. Well above me stands, not Uriah, not Zeke, not will, but my lovely boyfriend. Tobias Eaton. I glare at him. He smiles innocently and walks over to the door.

"Initiates training in ten. Get up!" And with that he leaves me in a soaking wet tee shirt and a scowl on my face.

"Fucking asshole," I murmur to myself quietly and stand. Christina looks over at me in confusion. I just glare at her and stomp to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I'm walking, muffin in hand, to the training room. I open the door to be greeted at the sight of Uriah and Zeke fighting on the floor.

"Attention!" I shout. They both jump up and stand stock still. "You are very capable young men. Who do not fight like two year olds. Am I clear?" They nod. "Ezekeial you aren't even supposed to be here, get out!" He sprints out of the training room, I turn to Uriah, "Uri get your shit together, this isn't some party, it's stay in your faction or be factionless. Got it?" He nods again looking like he's about to shit himself.

I hear clapping from the door and turn to face my idiotic boyfriend. I send him a glare.

"And that Ladies and gentleman is how you pull a Tris Prior," he smirks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Tris POV)

 _Recap: "And that Ladies and gentleman is how you pull a Tris Prior," he smirks_.

I roll my eyes at the idiot I call my boyfriend, he was smirking at me. I shot him a cold glare. He just grins.

"Well now that we have gotten over that..." Tobias walks towards the center of the room. "Let's get started, line up Initiates!"

We all stand in a straight line shoulder to shoulder. I tune out as he gives the speech I've already heard. Christina nudges me with her elbow, Tobias is pointing a gun at peter's head. Oh this, I snicker quietly and Uriah kicks me in the shin.

"What was that for," I hiss at him, he just shakes his head. I shoot him a cold glare, he takes a small step away from me.

Tobias starts the demonstration again.

He tells us to go get guns and line up at the targets.

I grab my gun and go to the same target I was at in the simulation.

"Go ahead, I don't have all day,"

 _Aim, breath in, breath out, fire._

Bullseye. Everyone turns to look at me,

"What?" I can feel heat creeping up my neck.

"Why is it," Peter sneers, "that a _stiff_ can hit the bullseye the first time?" Some of the other initiates nod in agreement,

"Maybe I'm not as 'stiff' as you thought," I say making air quotes around stiff. Christina snorts,

"He has no idea," she mutters quietly I can tell no one but Will and I heard. Will snickers and Peter turns his gaze to him.

"You think this is funny?"

"Well yeah, you just got shown up by someone half your size. Who may I add is very badass." I grin, will always has my back. Tobias intervenes before anyone's noses get broken.

"Why are you all just standing there?! Go shoot!" Everyone scrambles back to their targets as I calmly turn around on continue shooting.

Time skip

As lunch rolls around Uriah and I are the only ones to have hit dead center, the rest have come close but we have been the best so far.

"Lunch!" Tobias' shout startles me slightly, but I quickly regain my composure. As I flip the safety switch on my gun I feel cold metal shoved into my back. I freeze my back rigid with fear.

"Aw look the stiff's scared, how sweet." Fast as lightning I whip around grab the gun out of Peters hands and point it directly at his forehead.

"Don't you ever point a gun at another initiate unless you are defending yourself," Tobias looks so mad I can practically see heat coming off of him in waves. Uriah's fists are clenched so tightly I'm surprised he hasn't cut his palms. Peter on the other hand looks like a deer caught in the headlights. I flip the safety off of the gun and I swear his pants get a little bit darker.

"Not so tough and strong now, are you Peter?" His eyes show visible fear.

"That's enough Tris, I'll bring him to Max, the voice of my sister snaps me out of my daze. I shove Peter away from me and place the guns on the table clicking the safety on.

"And on that note. Let's go to lunch."

 **A/N Whoah it has been a while since I've updated on here. I've been swamped with schoolwork and I have had no time to work on this story. My updates on here will probabaly be pretty slow but I will try my best to get a new chapter to you soon!**

 **~Abby xx**


End file.
